


Epilogue: A New Beginning

by amyfortuna



Series: Only Light, Only Life, Only Love [11]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Soul Bond, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-01
Updated: 2001-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To tie up all the loose ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue: A New Beginning

Han and Luke were holding hands, entwined carelessly, in the Jedi Temple they had once fled from, now remade on new principles.. Standing next to a just created piece of mosaic art on the garden wall, they were contemplating it in shared silence.

"Do you know," Han said finally, "They made us who we are." He gestured to the picture, two Jedi embracing in bed, passion written across their features.

"Yes," Luke said. "We are their legacy."

"In their tale," Han said, "they took vows that made them bound forever to each other, even unto death."

Luke turned to look up at Han, questioningly. "Yes."

"Would you take those same vows with me?" Han asked.

Luke smiled. "I will," he said, and sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

  


Three days later, Han and Luke stood beside the picture again, this time not holding hands, fingers shaking eagerly against Jedi robes. Their dearest friends gathered near them.

Luke spoke his vows first, gazing deep into his lover's eyes:

"Han Solo,  
I bind myself to you forever.  
Not even death shall part us.  
I will be yours as you are mine  
We shall be each other's.  
All the days of our lives and afterward  
even into eternity in the Force,  
I shall cling to you as you hold to me.  
My heart and body are now yours alone,  
never to be shared with another.  
This vow I make to you as my love-  
if I break it let my life be broken."

Then Han spoke, reaching out a hand to twine it with one of Luke's.

"Luke Naberrie-Skywalker,  
Your vows I accept and make my own.  
I am yours as you are mine-  
we shall cling to each other through death itself  
and beyond, into the unity of the Force.  
I give you my body and heart.  
I am alone yours.  
This vow I make to you as my love-  
if I break it let my life be broken."

Cheers broke from their friends as they finished speaking and turned into each other's arms.

"May you have happiness forever," Bruck was the first to whisper to them in congratulation. And as Xanatos pulled him away from the couple into his own arms, Han and Luke watched, their brand new love bond making it easy to share thought.

"We are only the first in a universe of love, in a world where the idea of Jedi and lovers are no longer separate, but one where love is the basis of life itself," Luke spoke into Han's mind.

"A world where love is the underpinning of Light itself," Han spoke back.

"I believe that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would say it was worth the pain," Luke answered.

Above their heads, Light shimmered in the breeze. For a moment, the shadows took the form of two lovers embracing. For a moment, those who were listening thought they heard two voices whisper: "Yes. Yes. It was."

And on the wall just below the picture of the Jedi Lovers could be seen this inscription, the foundation of the Jedi from now forever on:

"Only Light.  
Only Life.  
Only Love."


End file.
